


can't think of anything more important

by FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01/pseuds/FriendlyNeighbourhoodTransguy01
Summary: Set just after episode 87, the boys are hurt and need some love.The first chapter can be read as either romantic or platonic Quill/Lucius, but if I ever get around to doing a second chapter that will definitely be more romantic.Local Lucius kinny wrote this instead of going to therapy.
Relationships: Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto & Nova V’Ger, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar & Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar & Sentry, Qillek "Quill" Ad Khollar/Lucius Virion-Elluin Elenasto
Kudos: 11





	can't think of anything more important

When he was a teenager he would often trance for twice as long as he needed. His father would always be mad at him but he enjoyed the moments of peace. Lying with his eyes closed in the warm cocoon of his bed he would let his overactive imagination take over before drifting off. When he woke he would keep his eyes shut, clinging onto the feeling of being totally detached from reality for as long as possible, just his most peaceful and self indulgent thoughts….  
He drifted back into his trance again he didn’t know when but he was glad he had, until he woke again. He knew he’d messed up, he’d been in bed way too long, but he couldn’t open his eyes and face it just yet, he was so comfy… and … he felt tightness in his chest, and a hand gripping his own. He reluctantly opened his eyes but his vision was blurred, he didn't know where he was, this wasn't his room...

“He’s awake again I think”  
“We don’t need a running commentary, Nova”  
“But he’s awake..”  
“That's good, I'm glad”  
“Hopefully he will stay awake long enough to eat something” 

He could smell honey and cinnamon. His eyes focused on a worried looking blue face.   
“Nova?” his voice came out much quieter than he expected, and his throat hurt terribly.   
“Lucius!” Squealed nova, as she pounced on him for a hug. Over her shoulder he could now see that he was in the med bay of the stormchaser. Quill was sat up in the next bed over, Sentry was perched on the end of Quills bed and Aila was pacing up and down the room. 

“Who…” his voice sounded awful. “Who’s eating porridge?” he croaked out.   
“I am” muttered Quill, Lucius looked over again to Quills bed, the aarakocra wasn't taking his eyes off of the bowl on his lap. “You can have it if you like, i'm not hungry”   
“Are you sure? I'm starving, thank you”  
Quill nodded and looked up slightly to meet sentry's gaze. Sentry took the bowl from Quill and gave it to Lucius.  
“Thank you again”   
The porridge was the perfect temperature to eat, the honey felt heavenly on his sore throat. Everyone sat in silence for a moment while Lucius ate, Nova poured him a glass of water and he sipped at it.

“How are you feeling?” Sentry broke the silence   
“I feel fine, just very tired.” Lucius said honestly  
“Yes, we can see that, I fixed you up, we brought you down here, cleaned you up a bit, and you've been trancing ever since. So that's...” Nova checked her pocket watch “..eleven hours and forty six minuets.”.   
“That's ages.” Aila piped up.   
Lucius stayed quiet and sipped his water. He glanced over to the right to Qills bed, he was still staring down at his lap in silence. 

“Nova, it’s time for you to go to bed now” said Sentry.   
“You sound like my mom.” Nova whined.   
“You said once both the boys tell you they are okay you would go to bed.”  
“Fine” Nova huffed, she gave Lucius a kiss on the cheek and Quill a kiss on the forehead. “Goodnight boys, get lots of rest, remember to ask for food and drink and any more healing you might need as soon as you need it-” Aila cut her off by picking her up and carrying her out of the room. 

Silence fell again. Lucius felt a little awkward, Quill was his best friend and they had the kind of friendship where any moments spent between them were usually filled with inane chatter. The silence wasn't totally unwelcome though, Lucius organised his thoughts from the past day. He had essentially died, his friends had saved him, he had fallen and his friends had had to use up so many resources to save him. He had seen the looks on their faces, he saw Nova crying, her hand coated in his blood. He couldn't get the sound of Fayeth screaming out of his head. He had put the people he loves under so much stress and he hated himself for that. 

He looked over to Quill again, It was dark in the med bay with just a few candles lit but he could see Quill sitting very still, his eyes closed, the only sign of life from him was the very slight rising and falling of his chest.  
“Pssst… Quill, are you awake?” He whispered   
“No.”   
“Obviously you are awake, you wouldn't be able to say no if you were asleep.”   
“Very clever, Lucius.” There was a slight smirk in his voice.   
“I don’t feel very clever.”   
Quill didn't say anything   
“I’m so sorry, Quill.”  
“It’s not your fault. You fought so hard. I wish I could have done more…” he trailed off  
“What are you talking about? You saved my life, you got so badly hurt and you still managed to pull off whatever it is you did to save me. Is your face okay by the way? I can’t see it from here. Did it get healed?”   
“I could have done more to help, you should never have been that hurt… that close to… it was terrifying...” Panic filled Quill's voice but he stayed dead still.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“Please stop apologizing.”   
There was a beat “I just almost said sorry for saying sorry.” Lucius smiled   
Quill laughed. There was another pause before, “My face isn’t healed by the way, well i'm not in too much pain, but it’s still pretty bad, It’s going to scar.”  
“That’s terrible...”  
“Not really,” Quill cut Lucius off before he could say sorry again. “It's just another one to add to the list, another part of me broken.”

Lucius pulled himself out of bed, his legs felt like jelly but he made his way over to Quill and sat at the edge of his bed. He could now see the other side of Quill's face was completely covered in thick bandages apart from a hole for his eye, the storm inside it was raging more than usual. Quill tried to turn his face away from Lucius.   
"It's okay." whispered Lucius   
"It's not." Quill said with a strained voice  
"You're not broken, Quill." Lucius assured him.   
"I couldn't do anything, you were lying there dying and I couldn't do shit. I couldn't heal you, I couldn't help Grelana, I couldn't use my stupid magic, I couldn't get H'esper to help." Quill covered his face with his hand.   
"You're so clever, the team would be useless without you and your big brain. You helped today in your own clever way, no one else could have done that. You saved my life today and you've saved my life countless times before. Probably more times than you even know." Lucius said quietly. He started to cry, ugly crying, tears falling down his face and snot running from his nose.   
"You mean so much to us, Lucius." admitted Quill, taking his hand away from his face to place it over Lucius' like it was the most precious thing on Aerois. "I can't think of anything more important than keeping you safe"   
Lucius pulled Quill in for a tight hug.   
"You should have a good cry, it really helps." Lucius sniffled into the feathers on Quill's neck.   
"I'm trying not to, it really hurts the burn." Quill mumbled into Lucius' hair.   
"I'll cry for the both of us then."   
"Thank you, you can get more comfortable if you like." Quill moved over so Lucius could get into bed next to him, they cuddled under the crisp white sheets. Lucius nuzzled under Quill's wing and sobbed until he didn't have any tears left in him. 

"You feel better?" asked Quill   
"Yes, do you?" smiled Lucius   
"Yes thank you" Quill gave a small smile.   
After a moment curiosity got the better of Lucius reached inside his shirt and touched the thick scar material that now covered most of his chest.   
"We both have badass scars now" Lucius giggled   
Quill let out a mock gasp "I can't believe you just said badass, you've been hanging out with Aila too much."   
"I think it's a good word, especially to describe you"   
"Sure." Quill laughed. 

Quill started to feel more comfortable, he had stopped trying to hide the bandaged side of his face from Lucius. He cuddled closer, pressing his head against Lucius'.   
"Have you eaten enough? Had enough water? Need anymore healing?" asked Quill   
"I'm alright, I could use more rest"   
"Me too"   
"Can I stay in your bed please?" whispered Lucius   
"Of course"   
They both closed their eyes. Continuing to cling to each other as if they would drift apart if they didn't have their anchor.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, watch how hard i can cry! 😊


End file.
